Matizes
by Persefone Black
Summary: Ele detinha aqueles infinitos matizes. Ele detinha aqueles tons entre uma cor e outra. Ele tinha aquelas cores de interlúdio, que se desdobravam em outras tantas cores com o passar do tempo.


**Nome do autor**: Perséfone Black  
**Título**: Matizes  
**Ship:** Sem ship  
**Gênero:** Angst  
**Classificação**: T  
**Formato:** Ficlet  
**Observações:** narração da Senhora Morte, ta? Sim, tirei isso de A Menina que Roubava Livros, aushauhsuahsuhaushuahs'

**Item:** Passagem de tempo

**Linha**: _"Tired of lying in the sunshine staying home to watch the rain / You are young and life is long and there is time to kill today"_ (Pink Floyd)

"_Eu ando pelo mundo / Prestando atenção em cores / Que eu não sei o nome" __(Adriana Calcanhotto)_

**Bônus:** Colorful points: se as cores utilizadas não forem normalmente associadas.

* * *

_**Matizes**_

Há um interlúdio entre o _existir_ e o _não existir_.

Deve ser doloroso.

_Ele _parecia estar sofrendo.

* * *

Eu reparo primeiro nas cores. Elas eram sempre singulares. Nunca haveria a mesma coloração do céu, nem a brancura do inverno seria igual às anteriores. Havia bilhões de matizes novos a se descobrir. Bilhões de combinações entre um tom e outro. Era uma boa distração admirar a enorme tela que se estendia no firmamento.

Primeiro, as cores. Depois, os humanos. Eu tentava manter sempre essa ordem.

Tentava me esquivar de olhá-los e fascinar-me pela complexidade de suas dores e histórias. Ás vezes, é impossível fazê-lo.

Eu poderia dizer que o céu estava negro naquela noite. Possuía uma profundidade sem igual, assim como a alma que eu levava nos braços.

* * *

Há um motivo para eu observar o céu. São os sobreviventes. Os humanos que restam. São tantos e com tantas histórias que eu enlouqueceria se tentasse apreciá-los todos. Eu tento desviar-me de sua dor sempre que possível.

Não é dos heróis que tento me desviar, nem dos vilões. Não dos de feitos conhecidos por todos. São pessoas como _ele_ que me fazem desviar os olhos das cores do ambiente para reparar em sua singularidade.

Pessoas que fazem muito, mesmo que poucos saibam. Pessoas íntegras, de moral incontestável, mas que pouco se conhece sobre elas. Pessoas como ele, que tiveram de seguir vivendo apesar de tudo contra isso. Pessoas que sabem que a maneira de mudar é continuar vivendo. Ou entregar-se a mim, com todas as suas cores.

* * *

Ele era uma pessoa feita de cores.

Tinha matizes melancólicos de azul.

Ele tinha vermelho do amor incondicional, ao qual foi fiel até o último suspiro.

Havia ainda o solitário cinza, que perdurou tanto quanto o vermelho.

Ainda havia o negro dos olhos. O negro tenebroso, assustador, porém mais digno que qualquer outra cor.

Mas seu mundo nunca foi feito por apenas uma delas. Ele detinha aqueles infinitos matizes. Ele detinha aqueles tons entre uma cor e outra. Ele tinha aquelas cores de interlúdio, que se desdobravam em outras tantas cores com o passar do tempo.

Eu pude ver todos aqueles matizes no momento em que o encontrei. No eterno instante entre o _existir_ e o _não existir_.

* * *

Ele era um menino solitário, para dizer no mínimo. Sua única escapatória eram as doces melodias que sua mãe compunha tão bem ao piano. Não saía de casa e todas as suas cores melancólicas vinham à tona.

Mas ele era incansável. Era um pesquisador de mente brilhante. Era ávido, determinado, astucioso. Talvez por esse motivo ele tivesse a necessidade de buscar o novo. Ele sempre estava às voltas com novos feitiços, novas melodias, novas cores.

O tempo passava e suas cores mudavam. O tempo parece interminável quando se é jovem – assim como os matizes dele pareciam infinitos.

Aquela, eu diria, havia sido sua fase _verde_. Onde o que predominava era a esperança do novo, o vigor da juventude. E o tempo que parecia interminável.

* * *

O tempo _pode_ ser interminável. Não para ele como humano, para mim. Minha existência é cíclica, de modo que sempre estou no lugar certo e na hora certa. E sempre estarei. A dos humanos é uma linha, que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, os trará até mim.

Mas eu deixei que o pequeno Severus aproveitasse aquela idéia. Afinal, ele era uma criança e, para elas, há tempo para matar.

* * *

Ele quem a descobriu. Ele costumava pensar nela diversas vezes ao dia. Pela primeira vez, ele se _apaixonou_ por uma de suas descobertas. Apaixonou-se a tal ponto que ela passou de _descoberta_ para _amor_. Amor sincero, verdadeiro, forte.

Essa foi sua fase _vermelha. _A fase do amor _puro_. A fase do amor infantil e inocente, que ainda não conhece os percalços do destino.

Essa fase durou até o último suspiro de Severus. Mesmo sobreposta a outras cores, esse vermelho sempre esteve lá, mesmo que em uma mínima parte.

* * *

Então, veio o cinza.

Essa fase durou tanto quanto a vermelha.

Ele já não tinha Lily apenas para si. Ele tinha de dividi-la com o restante. Ele tinha de dividi-la com o preconceito, com a amizade, com as ideologias. Mas nunca deixou de amá-la, a despeito de algumas de suas escolhas.

O tempo passou e trouxe para Severus apenas o marasmo de observar a chuva, uma vez que ele não gostava de sol. O tempo ora parecia se arrastar, ora parecia apressado demais.

O tempo levou Lily, mas não conseguiu levar o vermelho de Severus, fazendo-o mesclar-se ao cinza, em um dos muitos matizes que ele criara.

* * *

Era jovem em idade, não em mente. Ele tinha a mente longe, anos à frente que muitos outros. Veio a fase negra. A fase onde ele entregou muitas almas em meus braços, tantas quantas ele tentou salvar. Ele lutava em um outro interlúdio, entre duas frentes opostas. Ele, de alguma forma, sempre soubera que aquele seria o seu destino.

Encarou-o com a mesma dignidade e frieza quanto possível. Não pudera salvar Lily, mas sabia que precisava continuar seguindo em frente. Sabia que havia mais uma missão a cumprir.

* * *

Eu posso afirmar que houve tanto tempo para matar quanto tempo matando. Há diferença – e Severus a conhecia. Essa foi uma das fases mais coloridas dele. Havia muitas cores, tantas quando você possa imaginar.

Havia o bege daquela melancolia passiva, que, mesmo sabendo não provocar tantos males, continua presente. Havia o tom azul escuro dos sonhos, da monotonia, da frieza. Havia a solidez do marrom e o triste roxo.

Era uma fase tristemente bela, que eu pude admirar bem de perto.

* * *

Logo, não havia tempo para matar. Não havia aqueles momentos de monotonia e tédio. O tempo finalmente o atingira, fazendo-o perceber que não era interminável como pensava que fosse. Ele já estava cansado. Cansado de corrigir provas, de proteger sonserinos, de dormir sempre com um olho aberto. Ele estava cansado de viver.

Era certo que eu o visitei um dia. Havia uma poção e um homem num divã negro. Foi apenas uma visita, nada acontecera naquela data. Mas o desejo de dar-se um fim era tão forte quanto a responsabilidade que sentia de prosseguir. Talvez fosse esse dilema que me atraíra.

Um duelo de cores, de pensamentos, de desejos. E o resultado era sempre um novo tom, um novo interlúdio entre cores que Severus criava para mim.

* * *

Eu o encontrei quase no exato instante em que sua alma deixava seu corpo. Eu poderia ver as cores naquele infinito intervalo de tempo entre a _existência_ e a _não existência._

Eu podia ver sua dor. Eu podia ver seu sofrimento. Eu podia _sentir_ sua urgência em entregar-se a mim. E eu também soube o instante em que ele me flagrou ali. Ele conhecia o meu silêncio, a minha presença.

Eu vi o vermelho do amor pelo qual ele estava morrendo. Aquele amor verdadeiro e incondicional. Eu vi o azul da lealdade, da personalidade. Pude ver esse azul em uma tonalidade mais escura, naquele tom frio da monotonia.

Eu também vi o roxo da tristeza e a solidez do marrom, que vinha da certeza de estar fazendo o que era certo. Pude distinguir claramente o cinza da solidão, que ainda perdurava. Eu vi o prateado do novo, porque morrer era uma nova descoberta.

Então, eu ainda vi resquícios do verde, que remetia ao menino que Severus fora uma vez. O verde daquele vigor infantil, da esperança que aprendera a controlar. O verde do menino que pensava que o tempo era interminável, que sempre haveria mais um bocado de horas a matar.

_Não há mais tempo a matar, Severus. Não há mais tempo a perder admirando a chuva ou fugindo do sol. _Eu tive vontade de dizer-lhe, mas não pude. Ele já não tinha a vida tão longa ou um bocadinho de tempo a mais.

Era hora de entregar-se a mim. Com todas as suas cores e seus infinitos matizes. Era hora de entregar-me todos os tons e todos os interlúdios.

Sua alma sentou-se e olhou para mim, como poucas o fazem. Ele me conhecia – e me aceitava. Entregava-se a mim de bom grado, mostrando-me mais outra miríade daqueles matizes únicos.

E eu pude ter todos os matizes de Severus. Porque, agora, o tempo era interminável para nós dois. E eu poderia sempre admirar esse homem. Um homem que era feito de cores.

* * *

N/A: Ficlet feita para o 42º Challenge Relâmpago do 6 Vassouras. Isso é o que eu chamo de divagação. Ausuahsuhaushauhs' Super obrigada a minha quebra-galho preferida, a Isis *________* Ela quem me atura seeempre! E muuuuito obrigada a Milk, que me deu uma capa maravilhosa!


End file.
